


Hate

by rengeee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul root a
Genre: Akira needs a hug not sex, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hate Sex, I don't know where I was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengeee/pseuds/rengeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mado Akira hated Amon Koutarou and what he did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I...am so sorry I have no idea. I was just watching Root A's sixth episode and this popped in my head.
> 
> This is what I personally thought should have happened, but of course not everything can end in sex, gosh Ren.  
> I might start a series of Tokyo Ghoul drabbles, depends on how popular this is.
> 
> So uh yeah...//throws this at you

_"Amon Koutarou I hate your guts."_

As Akira dug her nails into his scalp and back, gritting her teeth as he thrusted into her, she remembered what she said to him earlier that night. Hate, hate hate. That's all she had for him. She ignored the twinges of admiration and lust she felt for him because they were _nonexistent_.  
He killed her father.

It was his fault.

The Rabbit would have been fucking dead if it wasn't for him doing nothing. Everything would be okay.

Her father would be alive, searching for The Owl to get his revenge and Amon wouldn't be fucking her into his mattress. No crescent shaped marks would be formed on her hips and there would be no bruises showing the proof of how much she loathed herself for jumping into bed with the man who killed her father. She shouldn't have agreed to eating dinner with him and that dumbass Seidou. A few tears slipped past her rosy cheeks and she let out a choked sob.

  


It felt so fucking good she hated it. Why the hell did he have to be good at sex; the way he thrusted sharply into her sweet spot made her toes curl and her back arch. She wanted it so bad and she despised the feeling. She wasn't a nymphomaniac who would jump anybody's bones; so why did he make her feel like one?

_"I'm the one who killed Mado-san."_

He had admitted it, his jade eyes staring into her own pink orbs. 

He had apologized when he took her to her apartment and she was barely conscious. He apologized when she told him to stay with a daze and when she gripped his the sports jacket to his suit. And when he began to press soft kisses to her neck, tears dripping on her pale skin as he cried out apologies.

He apologized when they began to undress. 

His calloused hands had roamed her body with sensual and gentle touches, leaving her shivering yearning for more in their wake. His lips were burning into her skin as he kissed her all over. Soft mewls and whimpers escaped her throat and each time she heard herself, Akira wanted to hit herself. How _dare_ she indulge herself with her father's killer.

So there they were, Akira underneath Amon, gripping onto him while sobbing out harsh words that would make any other guy pull out, call her a bitch, and leave her at her peak. 

"I'm close." he grunted in the crook of her neck, his pace becoming frantic and inconsistent. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response, driving him deeper. Why the hell did he turn her into a lustful mess.

Moans began to mix with her sobbing as she began to climax and he came in her. 

She hated him so damn much.

She hated everything he did to her and what he turned her into. 

She hated that he killed her father.

She hated that she loved him.


End file.
